


德式大餐

by Diante



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 如你所见，美味又干巴的就是德式大餐，譬如皮硬得刀都切不开的巴伐利亚烤猪肘。
Relationships: Bavaria/France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	德式大餐

酒喝得太多，路德维希昏昏沉沉地躺到床上，被一双手扶着，大脑却还像踩着游乐场里的大转盘跳舞。他们把他在卧室里放好，弗朗西斯脱掉他的衣服，利奥波德拿来湿毛巾交给前者，让他为醉酒的孩子擦脸。

“别走，难受。”路德维希抓住弗朗西斯的手迷迷瞪瞪地喊道。弗朗西斯为他留下来，躺在他侧边，一只手抚摸他的身体。绵密的汗水顺着涨红的皮肤铺满起伏有致的轮廓，不多时他就被剥光了衣服，像一只烤熟的大虾躺在如瓷盘雪白的床中央。房间里的暖气本来就很足，此时又增高了一度。利奥波德脱掉毛衣，只穿着棉衬衫走到两人边上，用手背碰了碰路德维希的额头。

“这小子醉了，我说别让他喝那么多，他哪这样喝过红酒呢。”

“还有四杯是你灌他的呢。你也脱不了干系哦。”阴影罩在弗朗西斯身上，他顺势揽过来人的腰，把利奥波德拉到床上。他倒下的时候像一只中枪的霸王龙，甚至地板都震了三震。很快抚摸路德维希的手移开了，法国人和巴伐利亚人的四肢缠绕在一起，他们在醉酒者的脚边爱抚与亲吻，啧啧的水声弥漫在干热的圣诞空气里。衬衣很难解，但利奥波德强调这件非常贵，限量版，所以弗朗西斯还是一颗颗地解开纽扣而非直接扯开，但解到第三颗时领口已经足够松动，他唆使对方从头上脱下。更灼热的手同时探到男人的内裤中捋动饱胀的下体，沾上些前液的指尖摩挲着臀肉，向后方探去。

这时候路德维希口齿不清的呻吟又轻飘飘地吹过来：“我头好疼。”

两人的动作停下来。利奥波德抓住弗朗西斯正在自己体内扩张的手说：“他说他头疼。”

弗朗西斯把被液体弄得晶莹的手指放到利奥波德唇边，他张开嘴把它们纳进去，舔了几下。指甲玩弄小舌头的感觉很奇怪，他合上牙关的一瞬间对方抽出了手指。

弗朗西斯去看路德维希那边。他已经不流汗了，但因为酒精的缘故，胸口呈现一片V字形的潮红，两粒乳头也从平常的粉褐色变得饱和度更高，好像点缀在刚刚被吃掉的圣诞蛋糕上的裱花。潮湿的金发已经向四周散开，几缕不乖的散在眉毛上，更多的顺从地后倒，托出光洁的高额头。在刚刚的前戏中他和利奥波德都已经脱掉上衣，现在他裸着身子压到德国人身上，啄了一下他的嘴唇，用牙齿力道很轻地啃咬，那里还留了一点酒味。

“弗朗……弗朗茨。”看啊，他都不记得法语的发音了。但是他主动地抬起腿蹭了蹭法国人的裤子，他已经被脱光了，全身都冒热气。

“在呢，小路易。告诉我你没喝那么多好吗？” 弗朗西斯被蹭得坚硬，意犹未尽地把咬肿的嘴唇嗦了两下，弯下脖子舔他的喉结。路德维希的喉结很敏感，平常做爱的时候被咬到就能立即达到高潮，此刻也没被酒精降低太多敏感度，弗朗西斯感觉到被自己大腿压住的部位已经直挺挺地立起来了。他舔路德维希的乳头，舌尖摩擦乳晕上面粗糙的小圆点，手则像刚才玩弄利奥波德一样玩弄小一点的德国人。他的肌肉年轻而紧致，屁股也很紧，平时没有润滑液都不让他插入。所以弗朗西斯叫利奥波德去拿润滑液。不久后，滑溜溜的手指像泥鳅钻泥塘一样开拓起路德维希的后面。他嘴里发出几声“嗯嗯”的叫喊，手在空中胡乱挥舞，摸到弗朗西斯头发的时候如获至宝地抱住，十指插在长发的发根里，按压着他的头皮。他的力道有些大，所以弗朗西斯停下来，把耳朵凑到他嘴边上听那蚊子一样的声音在说什么。

“弗朗茨……”

“你喝得不太多，对吗？”

“我喝得太多了，我有些难受。”

“那就休息吧，洗个澡睡觉好吗？都怪可恶的利奥波德，我帮你揍他好吗？”他装模作样地用拳头锤了两下旁边的人。

“嗯……”他又哼了声，两人都不确定这个是否是认可的意思。利奥波德的身体凉下来了。他披上外衣，皱着眉头问弗朗西斯接下来怎么办。怎么办——也就是，是继续成年人的性爱，还是照顾临时脱队的小弟弟？难得的圣诞聚会，没有人想就这么和衣而睡地跨年。弗朗西斯选择了前者，用被子把路德维希包住，回去和利奥波德热吻。他们把两根粗壮的阴茎并在一起，两只手竞相撸动。金色的毛发也叠在一起，和每年这时候都叠在一起的一样，不过那时他们做爱，路德维希在隔壁睡觉，现在则是在旁边。

弗朗西斯捏利奥波德的胸部。大约一米九高的男人浑身的肌肉都很发达，即使21世纪后上面已经覆盖了较厚的脂肪层。在身体放松时，坚如磐石的胸肌会软下来，劲道又饱满，比女人的还好捏，令人爱不释手。弗朗西斯用食指和中指弯曲后的指节夹他的乳头，拉起来又放开，拉起来又放开，利奥波德叫疼，把法国人反压在床上，把他的两只手钉在那儿，自己的膝盖磨蹭着他的阴茎，后面的洞被开拓得湿润又柔软。弗朗西斯一边把腿打开一边笑着问：“你要骑上来吗？”

利奥波德当然不会骑上去，因为他的体重快有弗朗西斯的一点五倍，比路德维希还重得多。他打算在床上趴好以后用两人最常用的后入式迎接那根美味的鸡巴，继续蹭了几下就行动了。但是当他把拳头并拢放到床上的时候突然听见路德维希说话。他还是喊弗朗西斯的名字，还喊“别走”。

他一直在喊，后面几声弗朗西斯也听见了。他掀开被两人捂热的被子说我不走。

“那，抱我一会儿。”

醉酒的德国人可爱坏了，平时板着脸的严肃模样完全没有了，他还用手去拉弗朗西斯。利奥波德拍拍他的背说你太坏了，你就这么忽略他。弗朗西斯眨眨眼睛，没有变换表情，把光溜溜的腿伸进被子里问路德维希现在感觉如何，头还疼不疼。

“你的脚好冰。”

路德维希睁开眼睛，涣散的眼神在那里飘啊飘，过了很久才重重地点了一下头，说了上面那句话。

弗朗西斯整个人都躺进去，在被子里搂紧路德维希，问他现在呢。路德维希摇着头说现在很好，把弗朗西斯的头扳到合适的位置上，似乎也想和他接吻，但是没有成功，一直亲到他的鼻子上。弗朗西斯忍不住笑了，托着他的后脑来了个法式长吻。路德维希像一只打了麻醉的小动物一样柔软地躺下来，四肢张开，接吻中漏出的唾液顺着腮帮子流到头发里。

好了，大概这还是个和衣而睡的夜晚，成年人默认了这样的事实，利奥波德也重新披好衣服，在被子的另一头躺下，和路德维希的裸体保持一米的距离。

零点的钟声敲响了，恋人们幸福地生活在了一起。至于后半夜闹起酒劲的年轻人嚷着要和弗朗西斯做爱，得两个人才能按住他的事，以及最后三个人滚到一起水乳交融的事，还有第二天法国人和巴伐利亚人被普鲁士人拿着扫把满屋子追打的事，那就是后话了。


End file.
